Monster
by Ireadtomuch
Summary: He was a bad person. There was no denying this point. He was nothing but a monster but maybe if he had an angel things would turn out right.
1. Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong entirely to their respective owners.

AN: Unless this story gets positive reviews this will remain a one shot. The fate of this story is in your hands readers.

Note: Unbeta'd

* * *

><p>He was a bad person. There was no denying this point. Because of him and his arrogance all his students had died horrible deaths. He had thought that killing the monster responsible for their deaths.. That getting vengeance for his fallen students would be enough, but it wasn't. He was every bit a monster so much so that he made it official. His wish was to be made into a powerful demon. A monster like that who had killed his students. His wish was granted.<p>

For years he went about as a monster doing evil deeds for evil men. Torture, murder, extortion, rape you name it he had done it. The years passed. They say time heals all wounds.. But it's a lie. He was as much a monster now as all those years ago when he found the mutilated corpses of his students. He has good as killed them, for him redemption would never come. Slowly he began to go numb. Almost nothing got to him. Not the screams of his victims nor the lavish life he was able to lead. The world had lost all joy. Food was like ash in his mouth, drink was mud. No light joy or beauty permeated this unending misery.

He was hollow completely empty of all feelings. All he wanted was to die. To end his life. But he would not allow himself a gentle death. He would not take his own life. Not out of a sense of wrongness, no. He was a monster. It was a simple fact of life that monsters like him were meant to suffer and cause suffering until they were killed.

And so he existed. Going from day to day until many years had passed him by. It had been forty years since he became the monster he was. There was no celebrating his 'rebirth day' as his elder brother called it. Not that he wanted to celebrate with his brother. Of the few remaining emotions he had left he felt nothing but disgust and distain for his elder brother. But that was unimportant. And reminiscing of the past useless.

Toguro wrenched himself from his dark thoughts as he walked casually down the streets of an area called 'Surry' in England. His contract here was fulfilled and tomorrow after he was paid he would leave this land behind. Not that it mattered nothing did. It was nearing nightfall and the playground up head was deserted… or so it would appear to be to a normal human. Toguro however could sense the presence no one else could. It was spirit energy weak and flickering and it scrabbled to heal its wielder.

Feeling mildly curious for the first time in a long time Toguro walked to the cluster of bushes in question. The smell of blood as he grew near caused his eyebrow to raise slightly. It wasn't the normal trace amount he would smell if someone had a scrape, no. This was a smell of fresh blood mingling with old blood in such a way that it practically screamed pain and misery to his senses. What was inside the bushes when he pushed them aside however, gave him heart a jolt for the first time in many years.

A small child who could be no more that four was curled him a ball trembling with pain. Upon hearing the bushes above him move the child turned his face to him. Had it not been for the blood on his face Toguro would have thought he had found a celestial being fallen to earth. The eyes of the child however were full of pain, suffering and grief. Yet the child smiled at hi8m when he looked down at him.

"Are you going to kill me mister? Aunt 'Tuney said if I got killed in the park tonight she'd bee very happy"

Toguro felt his long dead heart start to quicken and the beginnings of sorrow and pity long forgotten emotions started to vaguely rise in his chest. No four year old should look so happy at the prospect of death..

"No." was his simple reply. A reply that caused the child's face to crumple.

"But if I don't die Aunt Tuney won't be happy and then what purpose would I have?" cried the child.

Toguro looked down impassively at the child. Before scooping him, up in one hand. Before he started to walk in the direction of his hotel, using what was left of his spirit energy to heal the child.

"Come with me. I will give you a purpose" Was all he said as he and the child who looked at him in wonder walked into the night.

He was a monster but maybe if he had an angel things would turn out right.

* * *

><p>AN: For now this is only seen as a one-shot for me. Depending on the response I may turn this into a full blown story.<p>

Toguro's mentality has always fascinated me. I have put this in his perspective based on how I think he feels about himself. He is/was a good person but one mistake has him punishing himself, even beyond death.

NOTE: IF this is continued I am stating for the record that the relationship between Toguro and Harry will be akin to that of Zabuza and Haku from Naruto.

I don't see Toguro as someone who would come clean about even slightly pure intentions. He would tell Harry he is a weapon and a tool nothing more.

AN: On a different note all my stories have an update under way never fear.


	2. A simple man

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

An: This chapter will be in elder Toguro's POV so it may seem a bit twisted. Also the next chapter may or may not be in Harry's POV but after that chapter it will go to first person I am using these POVs to show the mind sets of the characters and set the ground work for the feel of the story. So no complaining.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>He was a simple man. You could easily meet him once and know his entire character. He lived for his blood lust and thrived in the pain of others. He enjoyed his work, all the so called 'atrocities' he committed were his idea of a fun time.<p>

He only cared for two people in the entire world. One was himself , of coarse, the other was his younger brother. No one else mattered. Sure he had a few 'friends' who's mindset were like his own but they could die tomorrow and he'd never bat an eye. Hell he could kill them himself and get a kick out of it.

Yes he was a simple man. His brother was of a similar mindset as himself of course. He wouldn't think otherwise. Yes his marvelous little brother who's brilliant idea had brought them immortality and a comfortable if not lavish existence was the apple of his eye.

Which is why he found it odd when his brother came back to their temporary abode with a brat in his arms. Oh it was a nice looking brat but still what would he want with such a scrawny and useless thing. It made no sense.

"What's that brother? A bed time snack?" He asked a slightly amused tone to his voice.

"No. A new pet." Was all his brother said before taking his new…'pet' to the bathroom.

The elder brother had to laugh at that. Well this was a first his brother had taken on a pet. Sure he had seen a few human crime lords do the same with weak demons, but for a demon to do the same to a human child was hilarious.

In fact their current employer had one as well. Maybe he should make a call to him and ask him to throw in a pet collar into their payments as a rebirth day gift to his brother.

He cackled. And here he had thought his little brother had become bored by all the rebirth days. Apparently all he needed was to find himself a proper present and he was back in his celebratory mood.

A short while later his brother and his new pet emerged from the bath room. The child was freshly scrubbed and dresses in a shirt of his that was in need of repair. Oh well he could always get a new one.

He eyed the new addition to their little family with a speculative look in his eye. The kid looked like a painting of an angel. His brother's sense of humor coming out to play no doubt. An angel owned by a demon! What a funny tale that would be.

"Did you make sure it didn't have fleas?" He asked his brother not even giving the child a glance.

"Yes." Was his brothers response a smirk on his face.

" Well does it have a name yet?" He ask an evil smirk on his face. He wondered if the brat would start to cry if he was mean enough.

"No, I'll think of one later" was his brother's response has he ducked back into the bed room only to reemerge with an overly large pillow and a sheet and tossing them in the corner.

"Bed." His brother said to the child who quickly scurried over to the pillow and was on it immediately. A look of awe in the child's eyes as it looked at his brother.

He raised a brow at his brother speculatively. What in the name of hell had happened to make that brat look at his brother like he was Enma himself?

His brother seeing his look gave an evil smirk.

" I found it in the park. You Can't feel them how but it has some strong spiritual abilities it will make a nice and loyal pet once its completely trained."

He had to laugh at this. Oh it was too good. His brother 'saves' a street kid with strong spiritual powers. The kid will see him as his world and the brat will do anything to please his 'masters'. Oh he couldn't wait until the brat was trained. It would be amusing to see the look on the faces of the brat's victims. Who would expect murder from an angel after all.

Not to mention his brother and he himself if he played his cards right would have the brat's undying loyalty of the possibilities.

"Well brother you have exceedingly exquisite tastes in pets." He laughed again toasting his brother before downing the glass of bourbon he had sitting next to him.

Well life was certainly going to be much more interesting. What with his brother picking up strays. Not only did they have Karasu and Bui indentured to them but now his brother's little pet. And with this Sakiyo person they had covertly signed a contract with… he could help but grin. Life was going to be perfect. Working for that wonderfully blood thirsty man AND being his team in the dark tournament as long as they kept winning…

Yes life was good. And things were looking better and better

* * *

><p>AN2: This is set ten years before cannon. So no Yusuke &amp; co for a couple chapters.<p>

My thoughts on Sakiyo and Toguro's interaction is they must have been working with each other for a while in order to act the way they do to each other. Thus in this fic they will have a decade long relationship by the time they meet Yusuke.

NOTE: I want to address a couple questions asked in your reviews:

Q: Will Harry die when or after Toguro dies?

A: No Harry will not die though he will be exceedingly depressed after Toguro's death. Harry will have the same devotion to Toguro that Haku had to Zabuza imagine if Haku had lived while Zabuza had died?

*See Araciel's Reasonance

Q: Will Harry be a part of the dark tournament?

A: Yes he will be on team Toguro. Honestly I am re-watching YYH now and can imagine Harry standing with them in the times we see the team and just Toguro.

There was no question at this but Harry will be 15 when cannon comes around

NOTE: Someone mentioned the discarding world find9ing out., I have a mortal fear of writing the wizarding world as a lot of a stories I see incorporating it tank. When I see Hogwarts in a summary these days I run screaming. If I get confindent enough in my writing I may try it, until then assume Toguro killed any wizards getting near Harry.


	3. Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Well what can I say I've been inspired my the enthusiasm you all have shown for this story Updates won't always be so quick to come out but these have been writing themselves.

*NOTE: Harry doesn't know his name he will refer to himself as freak and yes he will be named by Toguro this chapter.

* * *

><p>He was a freak. An unnatural abomination, as were his parents before him. A hideous scar on a beautiful <em>normal <em>world. Aunt Tuney had told him so, And he believed every word.

Aunt Tuney said freaks didn't have names. He didn't have a name. Aunt Tuney said freaks didn't get to eat at the table. He didn't eat at the table, he ate scraps in the corner. Aunt Tuney said only boy freaks look pretty instead of handsome like her 'Dudders'. He didn't look like Dudders.

Yes he was a freak. An abomination. Fated to be unwanted, unloved. Hated where ever he went. He was blessed that they had given him Dudley's cast offs, their food which could be used to nourish their darling Dudders, and given the cupboard under the stairs to stay in. He was so blessed.

But he was ungrateful. He didn't know how but that's what Aunt Tuney said. Uncle Vernon agreed with her and tried to fix his ungratefulness by hitting him. It didn't work. Somehow he was still ungrateful.

Finally they had enough of freak. Aunt Tuney told him that if he went and got himself killed she'd be happy with him. That he would be doing the right thing to rid the world of his freakishness. Then she told him how. He would go to the park and stay there all night and if he was lucky he would die.

So he went to the park. Freak had waited and waited for someone to come and kill him. No one came. Some people who smelled of that amber colored drink Uncle Vernon liked threw their bottles at him, but they didn't kill him. They just laughed and stumbled away.

Time passed slowly. It was now very late and getting cold. Freak ran to a large clump of bushes near the park's interior and climbed to the center of the mass hoping to keep warm until someone would come kill him.

At some point he must have fallen asleep. The next time he opened his eyes and lifted head at the sound of rustling bushes he was greeted by the biggest man he had eve seen. He was bigger than uncle Vernon and looked a lot stronger, and wasn't nearly as round as his unle. Was the man who Aunt Tuney said would kill him?

"Are you going to kill me Mister? Aunt Tuney said if I got killed in the park tonight she'd be very happy." He asked a bubble of happiness and hope raising in his chest.

"No." Was all he got in return.

No. A word so terrible yet so simple. A word condemning him to his unnatural existence. A word bent on keeping a blemish on a beautiful world alive. Why wouldn't he kill him? WHY? HE WANTED TO DIE!

"But if I don't die Aunt Tuney won't be happy and then what purpose would I have?" Asked Freak brokenly as any hope still within him shattered like glass.

This time the man didn't respond. Instead he scooped him up and held him in one hand.

"Come with me I will give you a purpose." The man…No his savior said.

Freak looked up at the man eyes wide as he was carried ,_carried__ not dragged _, by his savior. This man had to be an angel or a god to care about him, let alone carry him in one hand like he weighed no more than a feather.

Freak was so caught up in staring at his savior in wonder that he was startled when the man spoke again.

"You are my weapon, my tool. Nothing more. A possession, a belonging. You will call me Toguro-sama and always be respectful of me. You will follow my orders at all times or I will throw you away." Said his savior.

Freak nodded his head vigorously. "I am Toguro-sama's weapon, tool and possession." He repeated in awe.

His savior, Toguro-sama, nearly nodded his head after than and remained silent for a long while. Finally they reached their destination. A huge hotel that seemed a palace to his eyes. Toguro walked into the lavish lobby paying no mind to the late night patrons, dressed in their fine clothes and gossiping and the dirty child he was carrying.

Freak couldn't care less. He only had eyes for Toguro-sama. They didn't stop until they reached the room where Toguro-sama was staying. Inside was a grayish tinged man, who gave him the shivers for reasons unknown.

"What's that brother a bed time snack?" The man, Toguro-sama's brother, asked.

"No a new pet" Toguro-sama replied to his brother.

Freak barely had time to process the information that the tiny gray man in front of him was Toguro-sama's brother before his owner whisked him into the bath room.

"Take off your clothes"

Freak didn't need telling twice in a moment his clothes were on the floor, and being picked up between a finger and thumb and thrown in the garbage my Toguro-sama before he was put under a warm shower, given a thing of liquid soap and told to wash.

At first the water coming off him had turned a brownish red color from the dirt and old blood that had been stuck to his body. However the longer he washed and stayed under the water the clearer it got. After what seemed like an eternity in heaven to him Toguro-sama called him to the entrance of the shower and poured some shampoo in his hair and proceeded to wash it for him.

"Keep your eyes shut." He was ordered and he did so.

Toguro-sama ended up washing his hair several times and adding something called conditioner to take out the knots, as well as cutting away any mats with scissors. It was like a dream.

The next thing he knew he was out dried, his 'wounds' as Toguro-sama called them had a paste smeared on them and they were wrapped in white strips of cloth. Finally a shirt was slipped over his head. It swamped him more than Dudley's cast offs but it felt nicer.

Not long after, with his hair in a rough braid, he followed Toguro-sama back into the room with his brother.

"Did you make sure it didn't have fleas?" Toguro's brother joked.

Freak however did not take his eyes from Toguro-sama. The thing his savior's brother had said was something not unlike uncle Vernon would say about him.

"Yes" Toguro-sama replied a smirk twisting on his face.

"Does it have a name yet?" was the next question from the brother.

"No I'll think of one later" Was the reply before Toguro-sama ducked into another room.

Freak was so stunned he didn't have the presence of mind to follow his new owner. He was going to have a name. HIM! A name of his very own. If Freak hadn't known better he would have said he'd died and gone to heaven, but freaks don't go to heaven.

When his savior emerged from the room he had disappeared into he was carrying the biggest pillow Freak had ever seen. He had just enough time to register that it was bigger than the whole inside of his cupboard before it was thrown, along with a blanket into a corner.

With that his savior turned his eyes on him and pointed to the pillow.

"Bed" Freak was ordered.

He scrabbled to the pillow as fast as he could and snuggled down into its softness and covered himself with the soft blanket. Though he was to excited to sleep he lay still ,his eyes closed, and listened as his savior talked to his brother. Eventually he heard the brother say good night and walk into a different room.

The heavy foot falls of his savior stopping in front of his pillow had Freak looking up into the face of this owner.

"Your name is now Yuuki" Toguro-sama said before turning and leaving for hi own room.

Yuuki couldn't help but stare in awe after him. He made up his mind at that moment. He would follow Toguro-sama to hell and back. Everything he would do in the life granted to him would be devoted to pleasing Toguro-sama.

And with a smile on his face for the first time in a very long time Yuuki fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: On Harry's New name: It <em><span>IS<span>_ meant to be **Yuuki** (Not Yuki)

**Yuuki** means 'distant hope' the Kanji is below.

悠 希

And YES the name is symbolic as are all my names in my stories.


	4. Growing up Toguro

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

AN: This chapter is one of two parts, this will contain Harry's grown from the age of four to the age of fourteen one year before YYH cannon

NOTE: NO HOGWARTS LETTER Hogwarts and fan fictions freak me out almost everyone of those ends horribly. I don't trust my own skills in this capacity at the moment if I gain enough of them or I have a VERY GOOD author policing me on them I might consider it but for now no way.

Happy Valentines Day

* * *

><p>Age 4<p>

Things changed drastically for Yuuki. From the morning after Toguro picked him up to well into the next week Yuuki had been sure he was dreaming. Surely no one would want a freak like him.

However his dream soon proved to the reality. From the moment the brothers returned, the eldest really has asked for a collar, he was Yuuki tool of Toguro-sama, and his training began.

The first thing Toguro-sama did was add non conspicuous weights to his arms, legs, and waist. Adding at least twenty-five pounds to his already light body. Yuuki to wear these morning noon and night and never to take them off. It took some months before he was accustomed to the weight… and as soon as he was they added more.

After a couple months in addition to always wearing weights he had heavy bags strapped to his back. If Toguro-sama and his brother were on an assignment outside of a city he was required to carry everything on his back. If he fell, Toguro took him a hundred yards back to start again.

In addition to this he did a hundred sit-ups, the only time he was with out the backs except for sleep, pushups, chip ups and many laps around what ever land mark or building Toguro-sama instructed him to. As well as learned Japanese, French, Italian, Spanish and any other language Toguro-sama deemed necessary due to their travels.

* * *

><p>Age 5<p>

Things carried on thus for a year until Yuuki's fifth birthday, that day the weight and bags, which had together gathered a weight of a hundred pounds, were removed. Yuuki had never felt so light. Running a mile which before had been painful and slow now took him mere minuets. Jumping which before had been painful was easy, joyous even.

Yuuki had thought the worst of the training over. However he was wrong. While Yuuki had a base endurance and strengthening down he was far from over. That day Toguro-sama gave him some special silk fans made for drawing out spirit power. Yuuki was to channel his energy into them and make the delicate silk razor sharp.

Yuuki tried, he tried and tried and tried. Every time he failed he felt like crying. Every time he failed Toguro-sama would question his worth. When he failed again Toguro-sama's brother would laugh, and sometimes smack him for his failure.

However when Yuuki was starting to loose hope something happened. The edges of the fan became denser, and sharper. While not razor sharp nor razor thin it would give a rough, shallow slice when he struck a log with it. When Toguro-sama had seen this his lips quirked for a moment before he walked away and Toguro-san his brother rolled his eyes and jumped on to his younger brother's shoulder.

Yuuki however was ecstatic.

'Toguro-sama smiled at me!" He thought happily.

From that moment on Yuuki dedicated himself more than he thought possible. At the end of the month Yuuki could make the delicate silk fans into a deadly weapon.

When he showed Toguro-sama his hair was ruffled and he was given a new task: Cut five hundred very large uprooted trees brought by Toguro-sama into fire wood for smaller than average fire places. With the size of the trees, and with the limit of his spirit energy the task was finished just before winter. Yuuki never wanted to see another tree again.

That winter he was told to dress in light gear and to run all day outside using his spirit energy to keep him warm. It tool only a week in a half for Yuuki to learn this as he would have frozen other wise. Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing he had to learn. Toguro had his brother place Yuuki in the middle of a frozen lake then cracked the ice. Yuuki had to use his spirit energy to keep his weight and the ice balanced so as not to fall into the icy depths. Yuuki did as well as he was able, only when he reached the shore of the pond did his energy give out, leading to him having to leap to shore, and consequently having to do the entire exercise over and over again for three weeks until it was done correctly.

By the time winter had passed Yuuki had a good grasp on his spirit energy but was shaky in its control. Toguro-sama had told him it was because his spirit energy was 'too fluid' and if he didn't get it in hand by next year he would wear a power suppressor.

Spring was spent climbing cliff faces bare handed and with weights attached to his lower body. To fall was either to die or have to start over depending on the distance. While Yuuki was tired, bruised, and bloody at the end of every day he did notice two things. One was he was getting stronger slowly but surely. Two was Toguro-sama ruffled his hair a lot more and once when they had been alone had told him 'well done'. It was that more than anything that spurred Yuuki onto new heights.

* * *

><p>Age 6<p>

A few months before Yuuki's sixth birthday Toguro-sama decided it was time for him to learn martial arts. He himself trained Yuuki in the bare bones before handing him onto a human teacher with the stipulation that if he could best the human teacher on his birthday Toguro-sama would

buy him a treat for being such a good boy. Needless to say Yuuki put his heart into training to suck an extent that he bested his teacher a week before his birthday. Toguro-sama him a teddy bear and a kitten. Toguro-san said if he proved himself useless to his brother he would kill Yuuki's kitten. Needless to say Yuuki hated Toguro-sama's brother Toguro-san but idolized Toguro-sama.

The rest of the summer and fall was dedicated to martial arts, which Yuuki, out of wanting to make Toguro-sama proud, and wanting his kitten, Midori-chan to live,

Yuuki mastered everything thrown at him with surprising speed and ease.

With winter came once again the harsh endurance training. This time he was told to forgo a shirt and do the same exercise was last time, run around outside all day and use spirit energy to keep warm. Yuuki did sporadic at best, as his control was still not up to par. The next spring Toguro-san took great pleasure in putting a collar on Yuuki that would act as a power suppresser. Yuuki stood there impassive as all manner of cruel, crude and lewd things thrown laughingly in his face by his owner's brother.

Yuuki secretly didn't mind that over much. He had the suspicion that it was this that kept Toguro-san from killing his kitten like he had threatened.

* * *

><p>Age 7<p>

Training went as normal until his seventh birthday. On that day there were new additions to their group. Bui and Karasu had been defeated by his Master and were indentured servants until they could defeat him in battle. Yuuki, who was quite experienced with treating wounds by now, was given the task to heal them , as well as get to know his new 'team mates'. Yuuki or course did as he was instructed. It took several weeks, even with the demons advanced healing rate , and Yuuki's own skills for them to heal. In this time he got to know his team mates fairly well.

Karasu was much like Toguro-san. He was cruel, and loved pain in others. However he was much more refined, and had he not known better would have thought the man a perfect gentlemen incapable of the cruelty he so enjoyed. Yuuki also had a since of regret and sadness for Karasu, who in his love for pain would not allow himself to get attached to anyone, and those he formed an attachment to ended up dead. The fact that Karasu treated him as such, going as far as to cuddle him the 'adorable child' in his lap made Yuuki very glad it had been made clear that he was Toguro's property and he was not to be harmed. Yuuki had no illusions knowing that had it been otherwise he would not be breathing.

Bui on the other hand was similar to Toguro-sama. He strove to be the strongest, but like Toguro-sama he had an honor code which he followed to the T. While Toguro-sama's had flexed a bit, Yuuki had noticed the turmoil in Toguro-sama where no one else had over this, Bui was rigid in his following. He would not kill those who could not defend themselves. That's not to say he didn't kill those weaker than him, but if they were unable to defend themselves say a demon infant or a normal human Bui would leave them alone. Yuuki quite liked Bui and the sentiments were returned. Even months after healing him Yuuki would go out of his way to find Bui in his nearly inexistent spare time to talk with the nearly silent giant.

* * *

><p>Age 8<p>

On his eighth birthday Yuuki was taken on a job with Toguro-sama and Toguro-san. This was to as Toguro-sama put it, to desensitize him to life. The job had not been a pleasant one Toguro-sama and his brother had been called in for a torture and execution job. Yuuki had to watch everything. Though his heart felt like a lead weight when he say his Master's victims in pain and slowly dying Yuuki stayed in his spot loyal to Toguro-sama no matter what he did.

However he did make the mistake of letting a tear slip past him. When Toguro-san noticed he took it on himself to 'teach the soft little brat a lesson'. The lesson as it had been called had been beyond painful, leaving Yuki with a broken arm and bruised ribs. While Toguro-sama had not interfered he had carried Yuuki back to his room and healed him arm. Toguro had explained in a monotone that had he interfered him brother would likely have killed Yuuki out of spite. He had also said.

"You are never to repeat this to anyone your life depends on it."

Yuki never told anyone. From then on Yuuki always made sure to hide his pain expertly and never to let it show no matter the circumstances. By the end of his eighth year Yuuki had a 'poker face' nearly as good as his master's. The only difference was while Toguro's was a blank or cruel face Yuuki's was a kind but neutral smile.

* * *

><p>Age 9<p>

Yuuki's ninth birthday saw him as a strong, healthy, but incredible short and delicate looking young man. While Yuuki knew that this was good for being underestimated he couldn't help but feel a blow to his pride as he was the average height for an eight year old girl instead of an nine year old boy. The damage his relatives had done, though doctors had tried their best could not be completely undone. The lack of proper nutrition during his early years, not to mention the lack of food in general had stunted his growth, he would never be tall, not that he would have been overly tall in the first place. The doctors had said had he been perfectly healthy he could have expected a height of 5'9" at the most now he would have to be content with a few inches over five feet.

Yuuki hated his looks more than he usually would due to the company his master kept. Every time weather it was a client, Toguro-san or Karasu-san they would try make him wear girl clothes. Everything from frilly dresses to child

sized furisode kimono were shoved his way in hopes of having him stuffed into them. Yes Yuuki's budding manly pride had at first been insulted until Toguro-sama had told him to pay them no mind. For his ninth birthday Toguro-sama gave him a plain but well made grey male yukata with a dark blue obi. While it looked flimsy it was woven from demon spider silk and was the perfect armor for his fighting style which involved quick and light-footed movements. Toguro-sama also made the point that not only would opponents be likely to underestimate him, but it would make it much easier for him to serve him if they did so.

Needless to say Yuuki developed a love for demon spider silk yukata on the spot.

* * *

><p>Age 10<p>

Yuuki's tenth, unlike his ninth was very eventful. Where as the ninth had been centered on improving his fighting the tenth while as usual incorporating said skills was the year he was fully introduced to the workings of the black market. Yuuki became Toguro-sama's silent and obedient shadow. Following all orders quickly and efficiently while still keeping his primary order to learn all he could from watching both forefront and undetected as instructed.

The black market which was ruled from the shadows of the shadows by the black black club was a dark and dangerous place full on intrigue, double dealings and betrayals. It was here Yuuki saw the darkest of the dark dealings of humanity and found himself deeply saddened by what he saw. The atrocities that happened here daily were nothing out of the ordinary. In fact while here Toguro-sama had locked him in their room several times when something truly horrific, enough to even appall Toguro-sama, was scheduled to happen for entertainment purposes. It was times like those that Yuuki would huddle under his covers like the child he was and cling to Midori-chan for comfort.

Toguro-sama taught him a great lesson that year while they were both hold up in their room, under the guise of Toguro taking advantage of his slave, Toguro-sama told him that while there was great evil and weakness in humanity there was great love compassion and strength in them as well. As

per usual when Toguro-sama told him something most would see as 'soft' or out of character for the demon, he was ordered never to tell a soul, and Yuuki never did.

Over the horrifying year as Toguro's shadow in the world of the black market Yuuki progressed not only in fighting skills but maturity wise as well. He unlike many his age knew that the world was not made of black and white but shades upon shades of grey very few things were clearly defined as black and white.

That year had also once again solidified his faith and loyalty to Toguro. Where before he never wavered in his obedience but did at times wavier in his faith that Toguro-sama was a good person, Yuuki came to see that like the world around them Toguro-sama was grey. Though unlike most he was complex with layers upon layers of grey for his soul. Nothing was clear. Beliefs contradicted each other, and things he did and said were against his own beliefs. It was fascinating yet terrifying to see his master and savior so conflicted.

It was also that year that Yuuki learned his master's greatest desire. Toguro-sama wanted to die. But he wanted to die at the hands of a hero, and if possible at the hand of his once beloved's student, when she finally took one on. If that failed to work Toguro would continue in his misery until someone finally killed him.

Yuuki wept bitterly over hearing his saviors wish and wanted nothing more than to take away his saviors self perception. It was all in vain. Though unknown to Yuuki his efforts had touched Toguro deeply. In his heart of hearts Toguro felt his attachment to Yuuki grow exponentially, and knew that no matter how he died there would be one person he would regret to leave behind.

* * *

><p>Age 11<p>

The year Yuuki turned eleven was yet another pivotal moment in his life. It was this year Toguro-sama decided him ready to be pit against another fighter. Every year Toguro-sama, Toguro-san, Karasu-san, Bui-san and one other participated in the dark tournament. The fifth person was always disposed of his they proved unworthy after the tournament and Toguro-sama was tired of constantly replacing a useless fighter. So he set his eyes to Yuuki to be a permanent addition to the team, however before he could join them he had to prove himself.

This was how Yuuki came to be entered in a lesser competition run in the black market for one on one fights. Every fight was to the death no exceptions. If you won you, or whoever owned the fighter, as was often the case in the black market received a small fortune. If you lost or surrendered it was death plain and simple.

If Yuuki won the competition with out many major injuries he would join team Toguro next year in the tournament, if he was injured he would be subjected to a very harsh year of training for failure.. If he lost Toguro-sama would not save him this time. It was all or nothing.

Yuuki fought his way through thirteen brutal rounds of death matches with no more than a couple hours breaks in between. By some miracle fate smiled on him and his only injuries were a few shallow cuts, bruised and a sprained wrist. The last fight however was difficult to put it mildly. His opponent like him was desperate to live, and near or at his power level to boot. The fight lasted an hour and a half. IN that time blows and injuries were exchanged, blood soaked both competitors, and a kinship of sorts was found between Yuuki and his opponent.

Neither wanted to fight, but had no choice. Neither wanted to die, but one had to fall. Neither had fought suck a challenging opponent before, both were loath to kill or be killed. Mask met mask and eye met eye. They were twins, but no friendship born from this fight would last for one had to fall. It was in this moment that both fighters stepped back from each other and fir the first time in the death match's history they showed respect for their opponent. Yuuki bowed to his opponent who bowed back.

" I am called Yuuki whether I live or die this day I am honored to have fought with you." Yuuki's voice conveyed his sincerity.

" I am called Shun I am honored to have met and fought you Yuuki" was his opponents'… Shun's reply.

Shun drew his kanta and Yuuki drew his fan, they both charged. Sprays of blood flew from both fighters. Yuuki fell to a knee his hand putting pressure against his shoulder. Shun on the other hand had fallen his jugular had been sliced. A slight miscalculation had caused his death.

Yuuki was declared the winner of the death match and white outwardly he wore his ever present mask, inside his soul was screaming with pain. Pain for murdering fourteen people pain for murdering Shun a person he had known for only an hour and a half but had found kinship with.

Shun learned a painful lesson that day. Never let yourself get attached if you know death is the only thing that awaits the looser.

Despite his injury Yuuki had impressed Toguro-sama enough to get him on the team as a permanent member, The next year he would have to kill again, though if he was lucky Toguro-sama would allow him to spare as many as he could.

* * *

><p>Age 12<p>

At age twelve Yuuki was already quite a formidable fighter. While not having anywhere near the reputation as Toguro-sama and his team did, enough people had seen the death matches to know he was not wet behind the ears so to speak.

This was also the first time Yuuki met Mr. Sakiyo Toguro-sama main patron and client. Mr. Sakiyo was secretly funding Team Toguro and had been for the past five years, reaping the benefits not only with the monetary prize the owner gets from winning but from the high stake bets he continuously placed. Mr. Sakiyo did not openly own the team due to reasons of his own. From what he could garner had a plan and that plan involved working in secrete for a couple more years before he could deceive his fellows, while openly owning the team.

Yuuki also learned in the first meeting that was a sadist on Toguro-san and Karasu-san's level when Toguro-sama casually said,

" I would appreciate it if my pet's cat didn't run into any unfortunate accidents or go missing, he is quite attached to the thing and I don't want to listen to crying."

Toguro-sama later told him Sakiyo used to torture and kill animals for fun and still did sometimes when he couldn't indulge his bloodlust other wise for some reason or other.

Needless to say Yuuki kept a very close eye on his feline friend. Not that he needed to in any event, as Midori-chan tended to ride on his shoulder when not being held.

Yuuki's first tournament was fairly uneventful. His powers had grown since last year and while he was the weakest member on the team, not many, if any of the teams had a fraction of the power team Toguro did. Needless to say they won the tournament with little fuss. And while in the beginning team Toguro had been booed a little for having a human member, the fact that said human was Toguro's 'pet' 'new his place' as well as being a fierce fighter the crowd accepted him easily enough even going so far as to cheer for him when he entered the ring. Word had spread that he had been trained by Toguro himself.

Normally that might have thrown someone off kilter but Toguro-sama had explained to him that demons could be a fickle lot when it came to blood and death. As long as you won, and gave them blood they would cheer for you unless they had reason to dislike you.

Yuuki was surprised when he was offered a wish as his prize. He had thought that due to him being own by Toguro-sama he would reap Yuuki's prize as well as his own. In all honestly Yuuki had to think about what he wanted.

He ended up wishing that Midori-chan's life span be tied to his own. Midori-chan was his best and only friend after all, he never wanted to be parted from her.

Needless to say Yuuki was teased mercilessly for his choice in wish, but he was happy all the same, and so apparently was Midori-chan who hadn't stopped purring since the binding.

* * *

><p>Age: 13<p>

The year Yuuki turned thirteen was one of the more peaceful years of his life. Aside from his usual training increasing slightly in intensity he had nothing overly stressful to do. Once the dark tournament was over again, this time he had wished for some top of the line battle quality demon spider silk yukata, all worth multiple millions each, he had nothing to do but train and relax.

Toguro-sama had given him the months after the tournament off to do as he wished, so Yuuki packed a bag and asked Toguro-sama permission to explore the normal human world on his own for a couple of weeks. His request was granted, and as Yuuki was in Japan he spent his time traveling from place to place and ended up spending the majority of the time in Okinawa having never been to a tropical beach.

Yuuki came back from his first ever vacation relaxed, tanned, and laden with shells and other treasures he had collected. As he quickly settled back into life as Toguro-sama's pet and tool he couldn't fight off the thought that had been plaguing him for a while: sometimes he wished life could be peaceful and he didn't have to kill.

* * *

><p>Age 14<p>

Sometimes Yuuki couldn't believe he had only been Toguro-sama's tool for ten years. His life as freak the hungry and useless scare on the face of the world seemed a life time away. Indeed he had trouble remembering things from that time clearly the only thing he could remember vividly was the forlorn and desperate feelings that had plagued his mind. Life certainly has changed drastically for him. From the day Toguro-sama had taken him in to now he was still as grateful and beholden to his savoir as he ever was. If anything his loyalty over the years had grown. Along with the changing of his life had slowly come the secrete status he held to Toguro. To others he was nothing more than Toguro's pet and tool. To Toguro-sama he was much much more. He was his sole confidant. The one person he would show glimpses of his true self to. They grew closer by the day, and the more secretes shared cemented their bond.

No matter how many hardships he had endured and no matter how much he disliked killing Yuuki wouldn't change a thing for the world. His whole world revolved around Toguro-sama. He was the sun, moon and stars, with out him life would be empty.

Over all the year had differed little than in the past. Training, dark tournament wish, and a week long exploration. The only difference was Toguro had started taking him on job assignments with him. By the middle of the year Yuuki was accompanying Toguro-sama on nearly every mission. It was then Yuuki was informed by Toguro-sama that as of next year he would come with him on every mission regardless of what it was. Yuuki as usual simply smiled, and said,

"yes Toguro-sama"

Little did Yuuki know that the year he turned fifteen would change his life forever.

* * *

><p>End chapter<p>

Toguro-sama: Younger Toguro (the big muscular one)

Toguro-san: Elder Toguro (the short creepy gray one)

Karasu-san: member of team Toguro was defeated in battle my Younger Toguro and forced into slavery until he is strong enough to kill younger Toguro

Bui-san: member of team Toguro was defeated in battle my Younger Toguro and forced into slavery until he is strong enough to kill younger Toguro

Mr. Sakiyo: The owner of Team Toguro youngest memebr of the Black Black club, patron and client of the Toguro brothers

Shun: (Deceased: Killed by Yuuki) A one time OMC used to set an emotion and perception in place for Yuuki later in the story

AN2: This is more of an over view of ten years of life I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be cannon year and the Yukina episodes. It will be normal 3rd person view with a bit more talking, but will focus mostly on Yuuki so don't expect to see much of Yusuke and the others until a chapter or two later during the tournament.

And while I will be sticking to cannon I just can't keep Yuuki from the Spirit team much so I have devised a few meetings for him and the team, either was a 'welcoming committee' (think Zeru and Rinku but with a different flare) some random run ins, and yes I just HAVE to get Yuuki in where Karasu freaks out Kurama, even if its only to get him away from him .

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Leave lots of reviews! The more reviews I get the more inspired I become.


	5. Teardrops in my eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho….. Obviously. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?

AN: I apologize for the long wait for an update. Personal reasons have killed any creativity I had. My great grandmother died a few weeks ago, and a few days later I lost my job due to financial problems in the business.

AN2: I have taken a few liberties with the Yukina arc. I claim creative license.

NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to poorasdirt who's last review inspired the Omakes at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

><p>They had a job. Yuuki really hated jobs like this one. Though jobs like this one were common for Toguro-sama and Toguro-san, it was a torture job. Some greedy crime lord had gotten his hands on an ice maiden and had proceeded to torture her for her tears, or more specifically her tear gems. The problem was she had stopped herself from crying and thus the tear gem 'well' had dried up.<p>

Needles to say that the bastard wasn't happy about loosing a proverbial gold mine so he had called in Toguro-sama to help. As was usually the case Toguro-san and Yuuki accompanied him. When Yuuki had set eyes on their temporary employer he thought for a moment that the man was some sort of hideous demon. He barely managed to keep the shock from his face when he found out the man was entirely human.

'_Kami-sama forbid this _thing _ever have kids no one needs someone this repulsive running around producing children.' _Thought Yuuki the man's looks and his cruel and oily character were turning his stomach.

'_And if he flirts with me one more time I'm going to kill him' _Thought Yuuki the benign smile ever pasted on his face as the grotesque man continued his attempts at flirting. Obviously he had missed the fact he wasn't female, one would think he would notice the distinct lack of breasts. Sadly few noticed said missing parts it seemed he was to be forever doomed to people mistaking his gender.

Yuuki absent mindedly stroked the ever present Midori-chan as they exited the helicopter that had brought them to their employer, Tarukane Gonzo's mountain compound/ mansion. When Tarukane started speaking to his master Yuuki tuned him and everyone save his master out as he look in the beautiful mountain scenery around the mansion.

"It always seems that the most beautiful and ideal locations are where some of the cruelest acts of humanity rear their ugly heads." Yuuki whispered to himself.

As he sedately followed behind his master, slightly to the left, a few steps behind and head slightly lowered as he had been trained to long ago during his stay at the black market with Toguro-sama. As they approached the tower like area where Tarukane was holding the ice maiden captive the group stopped for Tarukane and his assistant to don heavy fur coats, hats and mittens to protect them from the cold.

"Every time we come to visit she freezes the room frigid little whore huh?" Tarukane said as the cell came with in view.

Yuuki's heart went out to the girl who was trapped in such a place. If his mater allowed he would free her himself, but unless ordered other wise he would do nothing. As the cell door came nearer and nearer it became colder and colder. An obvious attempt as self defense, and an effective one. Most humans wouldn't be able to stand the extreme cold and thus any torture they put her through wouldn't last for more then a few minuets.

Yuuki was vaguely aware of the comments made about the ice maiden but he tuned them out. He like the girl within was stealing himself for what ever may happen… what ever he may need to do. Midori-chan rubbed his face comfortingly against his chest. Yuuki grabbed his kitten and tucked her with in his kimono sleeve. It wouldn't do for Midori-chan to get cold… Or for him to draw attention to himself. When Toguro-san got into torture he tended to forget everything save causing as much pain as possible.

The door creaked open as they stepped in and closed with a loud clang as they made their way towards the helpless captive.

"Well now have you decided to warm up to your uncle Tarukane yet?" Mocked her captor.

Toguro-sama walked towards the girl at a leisurely pace ignoring the cracking energy surrounding her like a barrier. Toguro-sama then lifted his hand and flicked it past the girls face using his finger nail alone to draw blood in a clean line from her cheek. Yuuki's heart clenched and he had to force himself to stay in his submissive posture and not to react at all.

Just as Tarukane told them not to bother as she seemed immune to pain the flutter of bird wings was heard. In an instant the girl who had seemed as frozen as her element came alive and fear was on her face as the birds came flying towards her.

'_Bad move she shouldn't have reacted!' _Yuuki mentally yelled knowing full well of Toguro-san's love of torturing animals to death. Yuuki subconsciously pulled Midori-chan tighter to his body protectively.

The girl unwittingly made it worse by standing and looking frightened as the birds came closer yelling at them to stay away. In that move she had sealed her little friends fates.

"Brother" intoned Toguro-sama.

"Of course!" replied Toguro-san excitedly as he shot his elastic like fingers out towards the birds wrapping them in an embrace of immanent death. No matter what happened now they would die. Toguro-san chucked as he reeled the birds in.

"Please don't hurt them!" The girl yelled as she ran towards Toguro-sama who backhanded her into Yuuki who instinctively grabbed her, only to release her once he regained his balance in an uncharacteristic move of passive protest to what was going to happen. An act which wouldn't go unpunished due to the gleam in Toguro-sans eyes. Yuuki made a mental note to make sure Midori-chan would be scarce for a few hours after they left the room.

"These innocent little birds keep you company and give you a small reason to hope don't they? To bad your feelings betrayed them." Toguro-sama taunted in his trademark monotone.

As the ice maiden watched in horror was her little friends where crushed to death despite her pleading. Yuuki focused in keeping his face passive and keeping his body from trembling. No matter how many assignments he went on the pain and suffering that surely followed always pained him. His heart was heavy and soul weary from seeing the suffering of others. At time he longed to be free of such assignments… But for this to be he would have to leave Toguro-sama. That was the one thing he could never and would never do. He would willingly follow Toguro-sama into limbo and back with a smile on his face.

Yuuki was brought from his thoughts by the ice maiden falling to her knees sobbing, and her crystallized tears clattering across the floor. Her broken voice saying she would do anything they wanted broke his heart. As the greedy bastard fell to his knees in his haste to retrieve the gems, Toguro-sama's voice cut through Yuuki like a knife.

"Yuuki leave your cat here to clean up the mess… I believe my brother would like a word with you."

Yuuki's heart seized. Toguro-sama was punishing him as well. A double punishment for his shameful display. One physical for him and the other physiological. The order for Midori-chan to eat the remainder of the birds was… It was cruel, and Toguro-sama knew how it would hurt him. Yes he had greatly displeased his master by this display.

"Yes master" He softly intoned his head bowed in subservience and his eyes lowered and dull with shame.

In order for his master to keep him safe from his brother Yuuki had to behave perfectly. In order for Toguro-sama's dream to be fulfilled he needed to be alive to help. In his passive act showing his disapproval of what they were doing he had put his life at risk and thus Toguro-sama dream.

Yuuki followed Toguro-san to an empty concrete room he had been directed to when he asked for a place with 'good drainage'. Shortly after the pain began. Yuuki only managed to stay conscious through part of it, long enough to know that if it weren't for his fast healing abilities he would have died from blood loss.

* * *

><p>Yuuki woke hours later. The sun was low in the sky casting a reddish tinge on everything it touched. Red that reminded him of the blood soaking his now ruined kimono. Slowly Yuuki stiffly rose from his cot which he had undoubtedly been dumped on once his punishment had finished and painstakingly wrapped up the remaining wounds his body hadn't healed yet before pulling on a sleeping yukata. His plans for sleeping like the dead were halted however when Toguro-sama entered the room. Immediately Yuuki froze then lowered himself to his knees so he was kneeling before his master.<p>

"I'm disappointed in you Yuuki. I haven't been disappointed with you in a very long time. Don't let it happen again. Next time I won't step in."

Yuuki stiffened in shock at this. His master had intervened on his behalf even after he had shamed him and put his dream in danger?

"Your still able to walk and your cat is breathing count yourself lucky. Now you are to take the ice maiden her dinner and retrieve your cat then you will eat and go to bed. You are not allowed to talk to the ice maiden and you are not to heal your injuries. Walking around bruised and limping will no doubt serve you a good reminder."

With that Toguro-sama left the room and after a moment of stunned shock Yuuki dragged himself to his feet and made his way to the kitchens to get the ice maidens meal. Each step it took was painful and the slightest movement felt like he was being repeatedly struck, but he made it up the stairs to the tower.

Once he arrived a member of the apparition gang leering at him nastily opened the door for him and Yuuki went about setting up a folding table and placing the laden tray on it. Yuuki froze momentarily as he noticed Midori-chan curled comfortingly against the ice maiden's chest purring softly to her. Slowly he made his way to her, and in an attempt to apologize to her with out breaking his master's order or alerting the guard at the door of the cell, he bowed his head to her slightly before scooping Midori-chan up and making his way from the cell never once looking back.

Yuuki was overjoyed having made it back to his room and after eating at least half the tray of now cold food he climbed into his cot at the foot of Toguro-sama's bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It had been a very long and trying day.

* * *

><p>Omake 1: Cat Tails one: every kitty loves Kuwabara<p>

Yuuki and Midori were on their now annual vacation. This time around they had decided on Tokyo to visit the near endless supply of amusement that could be found in the bustling metropolis. Needless to say It had been a fun couple week, but now it was time to go. He and Midori-chan had a flight to catch Toguro-sama wouldn't be happy if they were late. Which led to Yuuki's current dilemma. Midori-chan was missing. Yuuki had turned the hotel upside down looking for his beloved companion and still could not find him. That led to the only remaining conclusion. Midori-chan was not at the hotel. Yuuki made the desperate choice of sending his bags with the driver who worked for Sakiyo-san to be loaded with out him while he made an attempted to find his beloved and only friend.

Meanwhile:

Midori-chan was having the time of his life. There he had been lost after having jumped off his human in order to obtain a lovely chunk of tuna in a sushi store window when a red furred giant had found him and scooped him up. Normally he would have scratched anyone other than his human that dared to cuddle him but the human gave the best ear rubs known to man! Yes all would be forgiven as long as the human continued to rub his ears and found his wayward companion.

Midori desperately searched for his little friend. He had no doubts that he wouldn't safely be able to return to Tokyo for some time after the chaos he had caused. He was getting desperate he had to find Midori-chan in the next five minuets or he would be forced to leave with out him. It was then he heard it. A very familiar purr.

THERE! Midori-chan was in that second story window… having his ears rubbed… by a very tall red head with a failed attempt at an Elvis do… what the hell?

Yuuki ran to the tree at the base of the window and jumped up to the branch situated right in front of the boy holding his precious Midori-chan.

"WHAT THE HELL SHRI..MP… you're not the shrimp." The boy started to yell only to revert to stunned speaking. Yuuki didn't even bother to reply and he snatched back Midori-chan from his kitty napper and popped out of the boys room and to the airport just in the knick of time.

The 'kitty-napper' also known as Kuwabara Kazuma never quite figured how what the hell had happened.

* * *

><p>Omake 2: Cat Tails 2 or Yoko avatars grow the best cat nip inadvertently or otherwise<p>

Yuuki and Midori-chan had been having a perfectly nice afternoon. Yuuki was happily munching on a sweet and Midori-chan washing his face of left over tuna. When IT happened. Out of the blue Midori-chan clumsily climbed his way down his baffled human and tottered off towards the back yard of a suburban home.

Yuuki panicking followed after his beloved companion. What he found nearly had him falling over in shock. Midori-chan along with about fifty other cats were happily rolling and rubbing themselves into a large patch of someone's flower garden. A someone with long crimson hair who was apparently just was shocked as he was due to the sweat on his brow.

"What's going on?" Yuuki asked the red haired male and he tried and failed to coax Midori-chan back to his shoulder.

" Apparently a catnip seed fell here due to my neighbor's cat… I was experimenting with a new fertilizer here and it seems the plant is a lot more potent than normal." Replied the red head.

Hours later Yuuki managed to pry his beloved Midori-chan from the catnip bed and make his way home, wondering if he should have purified all the kitsune like energy permeating the yard. Poor guy some yoko had run across his yard and caused the plants potency to go crazy. Hopefully he wouldn't get hurt.

Meanwhile:

Kurama better known as Minameno Suichi was worried if the demon energy charged catnip would have any detrimental effects of the poor cats that had consumed it.

* * *

><p>Omake 3: The winner who left or: I only came to see who my master fell in love with<p>

Four people stood flabbergasted as the boy who had killed the Human hunter Rando in one shot and healed all injured caused by him once again declined the one in a lifetime offer/ threat to be Genkai's student.

Yuuki sweat dropped as the old woman who had once been his master's greatest love tried once more to say he had no choice in the matter of being her apprentice.

"Sorry again Genkai-san but as I said before I have no interest in being your apprentice and had no idea today was a tournament day. I just came to see the woman my Master was smitten with in his youth."

And with that Yuuki scooped up Midori-chan who has been getting his ears rubbed by the tall redhead he had healed and popped away, leaving Genki no choice but to name the runner up aka Dimwit as her new apprentice.

* * *

><p>AN3: These omake have no real connection to the story just showing various ways in which Yuuki could have met the spirit team. These omakes were born of various ideas that were given to me in a review by poorasdirt and if I hadn't already had the Yukina arc planned as Yuuki meeting the spirit team I would have played with these more than I did.<p> 


	6. NEWS

Dear loyal readers,

I wish to apologize for not updating my stories for the past several months or in some cases year. Due to a mixture of the chaos that is life and a series of bad writing ideas I chose to stop to get my cluttered mind in order so as to give you the best my imagination can offer.

The following stories will all be updated this month:

**Monster**

**Oracle **

**Meow**

The following story will be partially rewritten:

**Sweet Misery**

This stories time line is going to be changed to just past the Yukina mark as I am not as comfortable with the first season of Yu Yu Hakusho as I am the second season.

The Following story will be put on Hiatus

**Hariel of the Resistance **

**While I do love this story as it was my first ever WIP and crossover my writing style has slowly but surely evolved leaving me unsure as to how to proceed with this story. I may put it up for adoption, discontinue it, or scrap it entirely as I feel my writing style can no longer up hold the funny yet slightly dark nature of this fiction.**

**Thank you all very much for your patience, kind words, encouragement and of course for loving my stories. **

**Wishing you all the best,**

**~Ireadtomuch~**


End file.
